Babysitting
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Midorima asks Takao to help babysit his little sister when his parents go out to a Christmas party.


The two males sat bored on the floor staring at the screen ahead of them. They were watching some sort of Micky Mouse show. Neither males were too happy about it but it kept Sayuri (Midorima's younger sister) quite.

She sat crossed legged on the floor, only a few metres away from the screen. She was engrossed with the moving pictures. Midorima and Takao lounged around the kotatsu. Midorima had dragged Takao to help babysit his younger sister. The sister was very fond of her brothers friend. He often played basketball with her and allowed her to win, whereas Midorima crushed his sister, stating it was a lesson that you couldn't win every thing. She would cry and he would let her win.

"Shin-nii, I'm hungry," the older male stood up and headed to the fridge. He pulled out children sized yogurt pot the grabbed a spoon and handed it to her. She merely smiled. Her green eyes glowing as she stared up at her older brother. He was her role model in her life. Takao was secretly trying to change her so she would have more friends than her brother.

The other male watched as his tsundere friend help his younger sister eat a small yogurt. He would wipe her mouth before the yogurt would fall on the floor. He knew that they were close and had seen them together a few times but it was still hard to believe that he had a soft spot for his younger sister.

"Shin-Chan is such a sweet big brother," the male half laughed. Midorima scowled whilst hissing at him.

"Don't call me that!" Takao just rolled on the floor with laughter as he had got the reaction that he wanted. Midorima just sat next to his sister as she ate her yogurt.

"Shin-Chan, are we practising tomorrow?"

"Depends on what my horoscope says," Takao nearly wanted to break every 'precious' item he brought to the game with him but he couldn't. He lay back on the floor with his hands behind his head.

"We need to synchronise our coordination. If we play Kuroko and Kagami again, we need to break their cooperation," Midorima glared at him from the side.

"If we follow fate, nothing can stop us."

After the movie had finished, Sayuri had fallen asleep on her brothers knee. He was resting against Takao's shoulder. The other male glared at the screen for a while.

"I don't get why she likes this, is not even that funny."

"I know but it makes her quite and she enjoys it. Help me put her to bed," Takao picked the female up and placed her over his shoulder while he walked into the room next door.

Midorima was setting down her pink futon. He pulled back the covers to allow Takao to gently put down the sister. Luckily she was already in her pyjamas and had brushed her teeth during one of the many adverts of the movie so Midorima and Takao didn't need to. Midorima handed his sister her favourite teddy bear. It was dressed in martial art clothes like one of his precious items. She clutched the teddy to her body as she slept soundly.

The two males quietly exited the room, trying not to wake up the sister as she slept soundly. Takao walked up to the TV and plugged in the game console. They sat on different sides of the kotatsu with a controller in each hand. They played 'Call of Duty' together. Midorima wasn't one to be playing games but it was the only way to get Takao to help with the sister. He only invited him over as he didn't want to be lonely when she fell asleep. His parents were going to a party with his fathers company. It happened every Christmas time. His father and mother liked Takao so they didn't mind when he helped look after their 8 year old daughter.

Takao was completely annihilating him. He would look onto his side of the screen and find out his position then kill him. It fulfilled his goal of beating him in basketball. Though it was not basketball, he still crushed him in the game. Midorima was never happy when he died by Takao's hand. Takao just laughed as Midorima went in a strop that he was losing.

"Will you stop killing me? It becoming a nusciance."

"I will stop, when you kill me," Midorima was determined to kill him, to stop the tyrant. Midorima pressed a few buttons and quickly Takao was killed by Midorima's hand.

When he saw Takao fall, he couldn't help but laugh manically. It was now Takao to go in a huff. He quickly turned the TV off and sat on the floor crossed legged in a huff. Midorima scowled then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You should follow fate, it wouldn't lead you to an early grave," Takao growled at his tall friend. Takao just bopped him on his head with the side of his hand.

It came to 11 o'clock and the two males lay on a futon side by side each other. Takao had made them a few healthy snacks when it came around 9. Midorima had never seen his friend cook before. It was slightly weird for him to witness. He seemed so happy baking his snacks. He knew Midorima was health conscious so he had to bake healthy snacks.

Takao played with Nintendo DS while he lay in bed. Midorima just read a book. He disapproved playing games before he fell asleep but he didn't say anything. It may help Takao become tiredly easily.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked as he leaned over to look at the words.

"The Shining, I want to watch it when Sayuri goes to her friends for a sleep over."

"Then why are you reading it, if you want to see it?"

"I like to read books before watching the film. All those children shows Sayuri watches, I have read every single story...to her."

"Aren't you a sweet big brother, Shin-chan," Midorima turned round in a huff. Takao sneaked up behind him and placed his chin on his arm.

"I am only playing with you...Shin-chan," Midorima elbowed him in the stomach. He only laughed and slid back to his futon. He grabbed his hand held game console and played it until Midorima snatched it off him and forced him to sleep.

* * *

**AN: I hope I did alright to keep them in character. It was hard to write for both males. Sayuri is my character, so she was easy to write for. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
